A Slip-up of Fate
by kivey
Summary: You could say "Accidents" and little "Mistakes" Were common in his life, hell maybe it defined all that he was, but this is ridiculous! What accident could have possibly lead to this outcome! A little Slip-up by Fate or maybe by one of the many involved forced him into an adventure this new world isn't ready for. He's Harry Potter, and this world isn't ready for his type of crazy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I need to stop buying new games and such and having inspiration hit me like a train. This story is made through the two solid days I have spent playing Deus Ex Human Revolution. Honestly, Adam Jenson is one of my favorite characters based on his personality and tone. Of course, this was made because the vast amount of Harry/Naruto Fics are, for some fucking reason, femHarry or where the Naruto crew enter Harry's world. It honestly cannot be that hard to write a well-made story where Harry, possibly with others both good and evil in tow, goes to the Naruto world and make a name for themselves. I've heard the argument against it, and in all honesty, the argument is stupid and poorly thought out. The claim is that in the Naruto world, the Shinobi use Chakra to enhance their bodies to use weapons, jutsu, and strength at a level far higher than any magical can react too. That would be true if, for not one fact. The Magical World of Harry Potter has very few rules to it, so all a writer has to do is create a magical solution to the imbalance.**

**Here ill give a small example. Most know that in Harry Potter, they have Runes, although out of all the scenes in the movies (Mind you I said Movies) Very little at all is seen of Runes. I can't recall a single moment where Runes were clearly referenced in a scene that held them unless it was an offhand comment about the class. Mind you, I'm not saying that writing it wouldn't be difficult, it would be difficult at first to establish it, but it should get more comfortable as you move through the chapters due to the fact that you are reinforcing new magic. However, I digress, It would be easy to claim that a branch of rune magic is the magical embedding of runes in the human body to strengthen/quicken/whatever. If you want to say Magical tattoo's that get powered by the magical core in their body or carving of the runes in the skin and using the scars to solidify them, it doesn't matter so long as a reason that can be generally accepted in given.**

**If not that then how about magically enchanted items that enhance the speed and strength of the user, the possibilities are endless all it required is the imagination of the writer to do it. If you ware struggling to write out a way to make them get at least on par with the Shinobi, then maybe think about giving those involved a chakra network. Whether its a fluke of how they got to the Naruto world that forced a network in their bodies and they suffered pain as it was created or simply a locked away, the network doesn't matter. Hell, you could probably say that the ambient chakra in the world was absorbed into the empty network. Especially since in the Harry Potter world, Chakra isn't needed to be alive, unlike in the Naruto world, meaning they would need to change to abide by the Naruto worlds "Laws of Physics" so to speak.**

**If you don't want to integrate any of those suggestions or even if you do, but you would like an extra handicap you can always make a minor cross with something that gives you a little enhancement to at least help make a step between the two that can be used to balance things. Although multi cross Fics can become very messy, if you don't be careful about them, you need to work them out beforehand.**

**Now how does all of this work into this little fic right here, and why mention Deus Ex. This is going to be a multi Cross fic, now the way it's developed is much more comfortable I'll be establishing a little background before jumping into the shift to the Naruto world. However, the way I am going to be doing that is a small exposition dump, mostly because I have plans to create a sole Harry Potter/Deus Ex Cross. That Cross is supposed to be, in essence, the material to pull from for some of the information on where he is when he jumps to the Naruto fic, but it works kind of like a fic I read a while ago. In the Stargate SG1 and Harry Potter crossover section, there is a fic that has a few sequels, but one of the sequels is technically a what-if scenario. It creates two branches; the first is the regular fic, where it continues through the rest of the sequels in order, but this second branch tells an entirely different story. With that in mind, this is technically the what-if scenario for a story that isn't written yet.**

**It's a little convoluted, but you'll understand that while they are connected, this is its own story, and the "source material" is a story that can exist all on its own. Other than that, I think I've done what I can in this simple Prologue to explain what I both believe and am going to show at this time. Also, keep in mind this is going to jump around a bit. I need to establish specific points before we get to where the story takes its turn.**

**As a side note, I am adjusting the timeline for the Harry Potter World. The current year, for the first section (The time when the accident happens and he's in the hospital) in this fic, is 2019, it's the summer following the tri wizard tournament. The next section is in 2022, three years later.**

* * *

**Prologue: Just When You Thought Your Life Couldn't Get Stranger**

**Harry's POV**

Pain, the single word did a lot to explain everything that took hold in his mind. For a single second, the feeling was everything; for that single second, it was the only thing he could understand of this world. The second faded, and soon, his mind was able to pull from his other senses. The smell of burning something, the sounds of screams and metal grinding slowly against other metal, the sight of twisted metal tinted red with blood. It was odd that while all of these things were coming through to him aside from a lot of pain, he couldn't feel his right leg and left arm touching much of anything, he could feel his back laying on something soft, but other feelings eluded him. The screaming got louder, and he could feel something thump against the metal next to him.

"Don't worry, lad. We'll get you out of there as soon as possible. The moment those words reached his ears, he passed out.

He woke pretty quickly with a bright light above his face.

"Multiple breaks along both Tibia, the shrapnel and loss of bone material in the left limb is severe, loss of a limb is high, the right limb isn't much better, the odds are high he will never walk again. The right arm was removed at the shoulder, limb itself is lost and unrecoverable, left arm has sustained third to fourth-degree burns likelihood of amputation is very high. The right chest cavity is partially crushed, spinal injuries highly likely, loss of the right eye. Honestly, the fact this kid is even alive is a miracle itself. Even with the advanced medical tech that's come out, this is some serious damage; all this was from a car accident?" A voice asked into the silence.

"A multi-car pile up, no one really can give an answer as to what caused it, but the kid was found thrown from the vehicle with the seat, the way the seat landed was back against a wall. Honestly, that probably saved him from dying outright." Another voice said only to get a sigh.

"Alright, get him on a Propofal; we are going to need to rush, ICU has been notified, and the trauma surgeons are waiting, and it would be best to slow his heart rate." the first voice said just before he blacked out again.

It was the steady sound of beeping that brought him back to consciousness. He glanced over the ceiling above him and frowned slightly at the odd look of the ceiling. He could feel some wrapping on his head, and he went to set up and move his hand to his head. He blinked in surprise as something didn't feel right with the movements themselves, and he glanced down at his legs. He had expected to see maybe a cast or two, he was in a muggle hospital, but the sight before him filled him with fear, the feeling hit him like a truck, and the beeping in the background sped up drastically. He ignored the sound his eyes and mind locked on the sight before him. His left leg was missing, halfway down his thigh it was severed, His right leg wasn't much better, wrapped up but the wrapping was looking odd like something wasn't right with the leg.

He tried reaching out for it only to blink as he couldn't feel his right arm. He turned his head, seeing the complete lack of am arm, right where his shoulder was it was removed, it looked like something cleanly took off his arm. He glanced over the left, hoping it was still there. He saw a bandaged arm and felt the briefest flash of relief before he tried to move it only to see it barely respond. The door shot open, and two nurses and a doctor came in, the doctor was male, and only one of the nurses were female. He looked at the man in shock, and he saw the guy walk towards him quickly, laying a hand on his shoulder and keeping eye contact.

"Son, I need you to calm down, please." The man said just before he nodded to the female. He felt a small prick in his arm and could feel the tension in his body loosen and his heart that only a few seconds ago seemed to be trying to beat it's way out of his chest calmed. It took a few hours to break out of the funk he was in, but the thing that did it was when the doctor came back with lunch.

One thing that couldn't change was the fact that he had already been hungry now; he was pretty much starving for some real food and as shitty as some hospital food might be at this moment in time, it was like a five-star restaurants meal. He was digging into the meal in front of him as the doctor watched before the man sighed.

"Son, I'm going to need you to listen as I tell you some things, if at any point what I am saying is too much, we can stop and pick it up later." The Doctor said, making him slow down his eating and nod.

"From what you have noticed is that you are midding both your arm and leg." The Doctor said, making him stop and nod.

"Well, it's not that simple, your one leg was amputated due to the injuries it had, there was no way we could safely fix it without the risk of infection and death." The Doctor said, pulling the medical clipboard towards himself.

"Your other leg is currently stitched up to the best of our ability but, there is a high probability it will have to be removed, the nerve endings are shot, and the risk of infection is pretty high if it's left alone and you don't get infected it won't be useable. Your one arm was lost at the scene of the accident. From what I was told, you most likely didn't feel it be removed from your body. As for the last arm, it suffered fourth-degree burns, the damage destroyed the nerve endings in it, and with the burn damage, you will see a difficulty in moving the limb, especially some of your fingers as well as scarring." The Doctor said, looking at his hand that awkwardly held onto the fork.

"I did notice that." He said quietly, getting a small sigh from the man.

"The last thing of note is the loss of your right eye." The Doctor said as his hand tried reaching for the lost eye.

"It was reported you were in a car with your family is that correct?" The Doctor asked, distracting him for a moment and getting a small nod in return.

"Then Perhaps when your condition improves, we can go about the identification." The Doctor said, making him blink in confusion.

"Identification?" He asked, getting a grim look to take over the man's face.

"From what was reported, the other three bodies found in the vehicle were deceased, we need you to verify the bodies are those of your family." The Doctor said, making him blink as he stared at the wall.

The silence stood for a good while, and the Doctor got up to leave.

"Relatives. My mother and father died when I was a baby; those were my relatives." He said, getting a small nod from the Doctor.

"Your relatives then." The Doctor said, standing near the door.

"What do I do from here?" He asked, internally, he wasn't sure what was even going to happen in the Magical world, prosthetic limbs weren't much more than pegs.

"The Police have managed to determine that the accident was caused by a man who worked for a significant Bio-Medical company. With the Media backlash against the company that has almost gone international overnight, they had a press conference yesterday to discuss the horrible accident just three days ago." The Doctor explained as he retook his seat.

"Your case, in particular, has gotten massive headlines in the news, the loss of multiple limbs and massive damage sustained during the crash has people everywhere putting the screws to them, during the press conference the expressed a want to meet with you to see how they can help you recover and provide something to help them atone for the mistake of one of their employees." The Doctor said with a small shrug, making him stare at the man.

"Listen, if you don't feel like meeting them, I can always tell them that. You are under no obligation to see them, but if I am honest, you should meet them, see what they are offering. It won't hurt to see what they are willing to do to help you." The Doctor said before leaving him to his thoughts. Those words that suggestion was how he had his first meeting with CEO David Sarif, and the lawyer he brought along with him.

**General POV**

It was the sound of running that broke through the rhythmic sounds of rain. The randoms splashes of water in puddles getting hit by the heavy and quick footfalls and the heavy breathing of the individual that pulled it all off. White Helix Labs had seen better days, that much was true, and the man currently running through the streets was a researcher for the labs. He was a nobody, nothing important to his name, no massive project he carried along with him, just your regular nine to five in a genetics lab. Until he stumbled across some information buried in the database, stuff from the early nineties that people had seemingly ignore until now. In his free time, he went about remaking the little concoction in his hands, a small little experiment that might net him some massive points with the boss upstairs. You could say it would have worked, had certain elements not wanted this little experiment found. His lab had been burned to the ground, a good thing to be sure as now no one would find out exactly what he was working on.

Whatever sat in this Syringe was important enough to have people come for his head, and whatever that something was, he needed to get rid of it. He needed a more permanent way of removing it from existence than throwing it in the ocean after all someone could find it, and it would become a danger to them as well. He turned down another street and found himself outside a hospital, even in 2019 many hospitals had small furnaces to burn clothes, especially since some clothes that came in were far beyond saving. He calmly walked in his lab coat, fluttering briefly, as he moved past the blowing AC. He ignored the curious stares, and he continued through the halls. Luckily his Lab coat was close enough to a doctor's coat to allow him to walk by most people without being noticed. He heard a small shout from the front doors and froze. Whoever the hell they are found him, they found him in this hospital; the furnace was a no go, odds are they would have thought of that now.

He heard the ding of an elevator and slid through the doors punching the close button as the two men up front ran towards him. Luckily the fourth floor was already lit up, and he knew he could bounce from there to somewhere else. He moved out the doors with ease and kept calm as he walked down the rooms. At the end of the hall, a door slammed open for the stairwell, and he quickly jumped into the room on his left. He shut the door slowly so as to not bring attention to the room with the noise and watched the shadows pash by the door quickly. He glanced around the room and frowned in slight pity at the kid in the bed, Missing limbs and looking like shit. He bit his lip for a moment, technically if the kid was near death, he could inject it, and when they go to bury him, the serum would be lost with the body. He moved over and slowly slipped the needle into the kids' skin.

What he was doing would no doubt send him to hell, but if it kept whoever wanted this stuff from getting it, who cared. He pulled the empty syringe away and slipped out the doors after checking the hall. He ran for the stairwell only to stop as two men walked out of it holding pistols. "Fuck." He said with a small sigh as the guns fired. He held up his hands and smiled slightly as the syringe shattered, making it seem like it would have sprayed over him instead of letting them see it was empty. And the impact of several bullets kicked him back. The knowledge of what he did would die with him, the understanding of how he thought he doomed a kid to death, but actually saved him would be lost. The average face of a lab job died, and in the end, that's just how it is sometimes.

**Harry's POV**

It was several days later he found himself face to face with David Sarif. The man seemed enthusiastic at first until getting a good look at the kid one of his employees had managed to mutilate in an accident.

"Thank you for meeting with me," David said, his voice softer than was usual. He stared at the man for a moment in the silence.

"Right, Sarif Industries is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure you can recover from what has happened to you due to the actions of one of our employees, just want to get that out of the way." The Lawyer said, making David nod quickly.

"So I'm just going to get down to the heart of what we are proposing. How would you like to be back to the way you were before the accident, or at least close to it." David said, making him blink in surprise.

"I'd love that, but you can't really just slap on a limb that doesn't exist." He said only to get a small grin.

"Listen, the field of Prosthetics has advanced drastically, which Sarif Industries has played no small part in. We have mechanical Prosthesis; we can give you fully functioning legs and arms, replace that missing eye, hell we can even fix some of the internal damage." David said, making him narrow his eyes at the man.

"I doubt that it is free." He said, getting a small sigh.

"You wouldn't pay a dime. What happened to you is our responsibility. We should only do what's right to make up for it." David said, making him nod slowly.

"All we would need is a signature from you," David said, handing over a lengthy contract.

"What exactly does this say?" He asked, getting a small smile.

"Its a simple release form stating that you will be given experimental prosthetics and that we are given legal freedom to perform the medical procedures necessary to give you these prosthetics, It also outlines that any advancements made will be provided to you free of charge and that if anything should happen to the prosthetics we will replace or fix the damage for no cost," David explained that simply getting a sharp look from his lawyer.

"That's a lot to be offering a kid, what exactly do you get out of it?" He asked slowly.

"A PR disaster turns to a miracle? As well as the fact that we get to test out a new line of prosthetics, something we are hoping will perform well and will help get you back to your old life." David said, making him sigh.

The Lawyer passed him a pen, a simple black and gold pen. He would never forget that pen, as it was the pen that changed his life forever, whether that was good or bad, well that's yet to be seen. Month's passed by, and months it took for his body to get used to the implants, get used to the Prosthetics. He was finally cleared to return "Home." Home, where was that? It isn't the Dursley's house, that place had been sold a month, or so back, it wasn't in the Magical world, not with the way they would react. Of course, all these thoughts all of this, they were memories, memories of just how he got to be the way he did.

No, right now, he was hunting down the remnant Death Eaters, only the worst of them, somehow even through the multiple battles and the multiple raids conducted back and forth by both sides, a good chunk of them got away. He couldn't stop now; he knew what a small force of them could do, just what they could pull off if no one was looking. So he grabbed a small group of people and went out to hunt them down. Neville denied his own involvement. The man had lost enough to them over the few years the war took. Even at the young age of seventeen like himself, the man still wanted nothing more to do with it. He could respect the man. He could respect his wish. Hermione was against trying to hunt them down, saying that cornered animals fight harder, and the risk was a bit much, and well, she did have a kid on the way. Ron didn't want to risk his wife's wrath, and that was an amazing reason not to join in.

He left with a few unknowns, Tonks and Remus just barely managed to survive, Tonks herself had several cursed scars, they wouldn't fade, and no amount of morphing would make them leave, but they weren't awful and aside from being some bad reminders of almost losing her life they went fairly unnoticed. Remus, he lost an arm, and while the man was considering a Prosthetic from the Muggle world, he wasn't sure how it would react to his transformation. Plus, they had a young boy to take care of. Honestly, he was happy for them; he was happy everyone had a good reason not to join, enough horrible memories already existed with everyone from the war. He couldn't stop though, something about it wouldn't let him, fighting is all he really knew now, and he doubted with the way he was he could just go back to a calm life. This is where that feeling put him, in the mountains of the continent, deep in the snow of Switzerland. A small team of three ministry stooges, and himself hunting down approximately seven Death Eaters.

They had the official permission of the Swiss Magic Government to be here if anything the moment they heard Death Eaters were in their country the opened the doors immediately although it did carry quite a few glares at the idea that their group had pushed them into the country. His mind wandered for a second, the small HUD fading for a second before it came back as he refocused on the world around him. These mountains were fairly famous for being a massive concentration of magic. What with a primary Nexus Layline passing through this mountain range. Laylines were treated with caution. Many stories talked about how the fabric between realities became very thin near strong Laylines, that while Rituals would be boosted, it was dangerous to do anything that might affect time or space. Of course, with the famous Potter luck rearing its ugly head, he found himself in a firefight where a small ritual group studying the effects of Time Magic was in the crossfire.

Many forget that altering time also alters space, therefore an alteration in realities and the fabric of reality. So when a ritual is interrupted with multiple spells of varying kinds, and on top of one of the world's most powerful Laylines, well shit goes sideways. It was odd swirling masses of purple formed over certain points and reality bent into those portals for a moment, some spells would be sucked away, and the ground seemed to warp slightly. Then came the massive pillar of pure magical power from the Ritual circle.

"Oh, son of a bitch." He said as everyone was sucked into it. Whatever the hell had happened, whoever the hell had done it, they were in for a world of pain once he got ahold of them, once he stopped spinning through a strange tunnel and wiping around in a way that would make even him sick. It was that very feeling that he blacked out too.

His wake up was rather rough. His HUD showed he was fine, he could feel his emergency supplies trunk on his chest still, and his clothes were still in place. He pushed himself up and tested his body. It seemed like all his Augmentations were in functioning order, even the rather dangerous ones for him to have. He glanced around and saw his wand lying in the dirt and picked it up quickly, scanning the area for anyone only to frown as all he could see is a few cobblestone pillars from the ritual site and no one else. Wherever he was, it wasn't the top of a mountain in the middle of the snow. No, he was surrounded by lush green forests, and the temperature was a comfortable heat.

"Maybe I should have listened to them when they said not to get involved." He said aloud as he found himself in another adventure.

* * *

**A/N: There is it, the finished prologue. I hope you did enjoy it as now I am going to move onto the main story. It going to be a bit slow going though as everything kind of has to be thought out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who have reviewed this fic so far. I agree that it can be a little convoluted with the way the time skips run, but I was trying to both provide some detail as well as avoid giving to much away from another fic that isn't released yet. I will try and do some cleaning up, so it isn't as rough at those transition points. Thank you otherwise for the compliment on the work I do strive to give some well thought out detail, so it feels more involved. Honestly, I have to say, My email has been causing problems, and I didn't even know I had reviews for this fic until I went through all of my current fics and saw it had 3. Part of me is considering avoiding any form of entertainment because I can feel the inspiration for new fics slamming into me. But I'm going to avoid that for the moment and try and work on the existing ones I want to get at least something done with so people can enjoy these.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Culture Shock**

**Harry's POV**

His first move after waking up was a pretty simple one, he needed to find out of anyone was in the immediate area, the thought of getting ambushed moments after he woke up wasn't a pleasant one. It was a few moments of subtly moving around the field and a few murmured spells that let him relax as he got confirmation the area was empty.

"Point me, Death Eaters." He said, getting his wand to glow for a minute as an arrow spun above his wand, it stopped for a few seconds before resuming its spin. "Huh, Anti-scrying. Looks like finding them will be done the hard way, this is going to be a pain." He said with a small sigh taking a seat on one of the ruined stone columns.

He flicked the shrunken trunk to the ground, watching it expand to standard size just before it landed with a small thump. He kicked the release on the latch, watching it propel the lid back and leaned over the expanded space inside. It wasn't anything fancy a simple trunk with a single expanded space; it wasn't nearly as vast as Moody's Trunk, he didn't need a super deep cage-type set up all he needed was double to triple space inside for everything he could expect to need. Thankfully he got what he wanted, so he filled the interior with anything he felt he could need. Emergency Potions, Emergency Potion supplies, Solid Gold Bars, Weapons, Ammunition, and lastly, some replacement clothes, these were what it held. It wasn't a massive amount of everything He kept most of it limited to what he felt was really necessary the Ammunition was mostly a safety precaution, most the weapons he had were heavily modified with runes and enchantments, he took something mass-produced and made a special version just for him, he really only needed the ammo if the weapons runes failed to do what they were made to do.

He shuffled through the collected items. The trunk had been organized around seven months ago when Hermione got a look at it and nearly lost her mind at both the fact that it was a chaotic mess, and he had weapons she wasn't all that comfortable with. It wasn't the two revolvers or the ten-millimeter semiautomatic pistol; he had a pretty good feeling the FR-27 Flechette Rifle was the problem, of course, the Crossbow and several grenades could have also been a problem. Although she hadn't complained about those grenades when one of them took out a house that some death eaters were hiding in, death eaters that had almost killed her. He pulled the revolver's and pistol and slipped them into the holsters inside his jacket. He used them; he just preferred to avoid the use unless he was in a bind. He had arm blades after all and two different wands he could use, so it wasn't like he needed to resort to them. Still, in a muggle environment, firearms were more reasonable than a man with two sticks shooting off multicolored lights.

He snapped the lid shut, kicking a large rune and watched the thing shrink before seemingly popping up in the air around eye level. He snatched it out of the air and placed it back on the small chain around his neck, letting it sit as a small attachment to a necklace. His best bet now would be to leave the immediate area, with whatever possible noise he could have made getting here it would be best to avoid emergency services, and hopefully avoid the awkward questions that would follow their arrival. He focused for a minute and activated the internal motors in his leg and pressed off, he was easily sprinting at around twenty miles an hour, which wasn't so hard for an augmented person to go, it wasn't considered hard to reach this speed, most people could easily move the pace of a car on the highway if they adjusted the output to their legs. He broke from the open field into the treeline shifting left and right to avoid trees as he went.

It was a little over an hour later that he found himself standing on a road. Although there was something concerning the road beneath him, well maybe two concerning somethings. The first being it was a very rough dirt road, something most vehicles wouldn't have a very good time driving over, the second, was the fact that the impressions on the ground looked to come from old horse-drawn carriages than any vehicles tread. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before his ears picked up the sounds of wood flexing and rocking as wheels drove over a rock. He turned and his mind stopped as a simple horse-drawn carriage was rolling down the road with a group of people following it. The clothes also caught his attention, some it looked mass-produced but it wasn't that which caught his attention, it was the more eastern style of clothing that caught his attention.

His mind raced as he tried to figure out how he managed to teleport to an eastern country and just why they were using a horse-drawn carriage. He let his sleeve's roll down and pulled on some gloves he kept on him, he couldn't do much about the augments on his face, or those in the skin that could be seen but thankfully those didn't show to much. His coat was pulled a bit closer but he kept himself from closing it and waited as they drew closer.

"_Hello stranger, you look like you could use some help_." A man said with a bright smile. He stared for a moment as he realized a very simple fact.

He couldn't speak their language.

'Fuck, this is going to be a pain.' He thought with a small frown before facing the man.

"I apologize but I don't speak your language, do you happen to speak English?" He asked although he didn't hold his breath.

"_Ah, this will be a problem._" The man said before rubbing the back of his head.

"Harry Potter." He said pointing to himself before offering his hand to the man trying to at least start the conversation.

The major problem was that while he had a translation subsystem that actually showed him some subtitles at the bottom of his hud of the language, it was only picking up a few words, it seemed like whatever the language was it wasn't close enough to the language it was actually translating. That could mean one of two things, either a regional dialect, which is possible or it's too different from the original in style to the detection's language. This made sense, the language translator was showing small flickers of it being the Japanese language, but it couldn't pick up on it too much. He could see the man's surprised look before his words were mulled over before offering his own hand.

"_Imozu Takashi_." The man said shaking his hand easily.

He nodded slightly and considered using a little trick he had learned through the use of Mind Magics. Occlumency was primarily defensive and organizational in its form of magic. While Legilimency was its opposite, in the true form it didn't allow you to mind read, not in the more popular form of the thought, the mind wasn't organized enough to just place you in some false world where you could walk around and find specific memories and read them like a book. True to Snape's teachings the mind was far too layered for that sort of use, but you could with enough skill dive between the layers of thoughts and memories that blend together to find specific pieces and separate them from the rest to get the information you need. Essentially it was a battle of wills, the undefended wouldn't have any real way to block someone from seeing what they want to see. However, there was a subsection of Legilimency, using the power and picking certain memories to be copied could theoretically help the user learn another language.

He considered trying it for a moment, but the action took multiple hours to do and wasn't something you could half-ass. On top of that playing his hand and showing them all magic might have a negative effect on these people or would turn their goodwill into pitchforks and torches. While he didn't think they'd be able to do any real damage he wasn't eager to turn a group of normal people who wanted to help into an angry mob. On top of that Legilimency was dangerous to perform on children as their minds weren't fully developed and as resilient to the magic itself meaning one mistake and the person performing the spell could damage the mind or completely overwhelm it causing it to erase its knowledge to save itself from damage. Creating a mind-wiped child wasn't something he looked forward too, that was actually how the Obliviate spell originated was the mistake of a Legilimency master. Although that wasn't as important as the man waving someone forwards from the back.

He turned and watched a woman who looked around her late twenties and a very young child walk towards him. The woman was smiling but he could see the nervousness in her facial expression. The young kid just stared at him in wonder and he smiled a little at the innocent sight, it wasn't all that often that kids gave him that look, the augments, and his serious face tended to scare most of them off or make them terrified of his presence. He used to be different, but the war changed many things, and well augments like the ones he had were obvious by their looks but they did very well in blending in, probably the only thing he was impressed by Sarif's technology. Giving him military combat Aug's without his knowledge and still managing to make it look like a regular civilian Aug. You have to give credit where it's due it was a very impressive design.

"_Chiharu. You are still teaching Ai-chan her first words, correct_?" Imozu asked getting a small nod and questioning gaze.

"_Yes. We've only started with a few basic ones, I have a few of the teaching books with me_." Chiharu said slowly giving a small glance over at him.

"_Good, good. This stranger here doesn't seem to speak our language, I was wondering if you could assist in trying to bridge the gap between our languages_?" Imozu asked getting a small frown.

"_I suppose I could_." Chiharu said getting a small sigh of relief and smile.

"_Thank you_." Imozu said before turning to look at him and unsure how to tell him what to do.

He watched the guy point to the woman, what little he understood at least got the idea across that he was going to be taught the language. He nodded and followed her back towards one of the carts. He wasn't all that trusting in how well it could manage the weight of his body, especially since he weighed a bit more than your average human. He decided to simply walk alongside the cart as they moved slowly down the road. It was around five hours later that they stopped to rest for the night. He was mildly surprised that he had regained consciousness so close to the beginning of the night. It was right when everyone was asleep in their camps that he decided to go about his next move. He had shown a good grasp of what little she had taught him in their walk. With that said he approached the tent, she was in and activated his silent step Aug, the sound of his footprints vanished, almost as though he stopped walking. He peeked through one of the windows and aimed his Eldar wand towards the sleeping woman.

A small misconception was that you needed eye contact to improve your success with Legilimency, that was true as far as the fact that eye contact allowed you a small bridge, but you didn't need that to have success. A properly trained Legilimens could break into the mind of anyone they shoot the spell at so long as they maintained a close enough distance and focused properly. Although this level of usage for the level of time he would need to use it was not something anyone would suggest. Of course with infinite magical capacity, you could maintain the connect forever, the only concern would be mental and physical fatigue. He sat in silence as he shifted through memories, this would be a long process and while he was easily able to find simple memories like the connecting words to objects, some words didn't have a set object and figuring out what those words were was a harder process. He was lucky that over the course of six hours he managed to almost completely learn the language, or well somewhat learn in.

One of the major issues with this form of language learning was that the mind while fairly flexible wasn't so elastic as to learn a language overnight. He could probably speak a few simple sentences, and he could easily understand far more, but until the mind assimilated the rest, and he could dive deeper for finer refined learning he would sound fairly poor in communication. It was simply something he was going to have to deal with as this entire situation was unavoidable. His eyes opened as the sun was just now cresting the horizon and he got ready to move along with the group. It was within two hours that they were making their way along the road again.

"Sorry about before I am not used to such a _complex_ Language." He said blinking and frowning at the one word he didn't seem to have adjusted too.

"That's an impressive grasp on the language after only one night." Imozu said in surprise.

"I cheated a bit, I suppose you could say it's like _m__agic_." He said with a small smile getting a curious look.

"Ah, sorry I can't seem to say everything correct." He said his accent making the words rough and foreign.

"It should improve with time." Imozu said as they moved along the road.

He smiled in mild amusement, Imozu was correct, it was simply down to how long his mind managed to assimilate the information, with the assistance of Occlumency it should move with some ease. Of course, the one singular downside to his method of learning was the scraps, the small pieces of knowledge and memory that would be filed away with his general knowledge. Memories he ripped from the woman's mind with some care, the memories that weren't so much related to the language did help in some way. He learned more about the people around him, of course, one of the dangers to this method was a sudden attachment to those the memories relate to after all every memory has emotions attached to them. Mostly they centered around Ai, but several did come from an interaction with another child in the group. A boy named Daisuke, a rather eager and excitable kid who just so happened to run past him a bit a small ball kicked in front of him.

He could admit some amusement to seeing the kid play around as they moved. Of course, he didn't suddenly come to love the kid or anything, a few memories here or there wouldn't cause a massive change in someone like that but he found some amusement out of the kid instead of simply overlooking the kid. That was probably the worst result of his actions the night before, it wasn't much that tipped him off to a problem, it was the slight shifting of the horses and the kid suddenly stopping as he looked at two people standing at the edge of the woodline. He glanced at the two as well and narrowed his eyes before he saw the slight glint of metal. It was the sight of a few arrows flying through the air and the small whistling as they passed that made him move in response. He had jumped back before feeling someone hit him in the head from behind. His HUD flashed for a moment and distorted before coming back to normal as the minutes passed by.

He couldn't move for a moment his systems having to recalibrate as small screams came from the caravan. He shot to his feet the moment his body return to him and at the same moment released his blade swinging behind him at the smirking man. The small look of surprise over the roughly dressed man's face gave him a familiar feeling of grim satisfaction before the blade smoothly sliced through his neck. The spray of blood impacted and stained the canvas covers of the goods on the cart next to him and he watched the corpse crumple to the ground the club tinging off stones. He glanced around seeing a few flee into the distance and almost made to pursue until he heard a familiar sound. A cry of pain, but it wasn't any regular body pain that the cry sounded out, it was a gut-wrenching scream of emotional devastation. He turned slowly seeing Chiharu kneeling over something on the road her hands grasping against it in desperation.

He could feel the familiar fatigue wash over him as he realized what was happening. The small ball sat motionless next to her and the small edges of red sitting near the woman said it all. He didn't want to see the result, he didn't want to see a sight that had been burned in his mind many times before. He also didn't want her to keep torturing herself with its sight. He moved fast laying a hand on her shoulder and moving his other to the other side he pinched for a single second and targeted a few simple nerve clusters. Chiharu lost consciousness in mere seconds and he pulled her away from the cooling corpse of Daisuke. He laid her near the cart where the old man was waiting for him, his face unreadable. He had gotten enough of a look at the kid, it was a fast death, he didn't suffer long but the sight was anything but clean.

"Is she?" Izumo asked making him sigh and rub his face.

"She'll be out cold for at least six hours, odds are she won't remember right away, but she will remember." He said getting a small nod as he looked at the footprints pointing the way the cowards fled.

"I'll be back soon." He said pulling his collar forwards as he moved for the footprints.

"What will you do?" Izumo asked making him smirk slightly.

"I'm going to exterminate some pests." He said letting the tree line swallow him and moving into a fast sprint.

The entire attack was only a few minutes in time but the fact that all the carts remained proved the attack was for reasons other than stealing merchandise. At the same time, it was fair to say the group was merely bandit's, a lawless group of scum and if he wasn't already looking for their heads that fact alone would have helped make his decision. He couldn't say how large the group was, but the fact that three women and a small young girl from the group were missing and all that remained were Chiharu, Izumo, and another two males who were out cold back at the carts painted a rather dark picture in his mind. He could tell the group of bandit weren't far out and that probably helped them catch so many groups, but sadly for them, they caught the wrong group. He wouldn't say he cared about these people like family but he was sure as hell pissed they were attacked.

It was the sound of laughter that made him slow and stop behind a tree. A small little clearing occupied by a group of sixteen, the two from before were with them and some were pawing at the three terrified chained women rather roughly. Another woman was chained but seemed to have almost given up accepting her role as a toy for the men in the clearing. If those two sights didn't help him come to the conclusion that the men needed to die it was the offhand comment from one sick sack of shit about wanting to try out the young girl that did it. He didn't even think to wait longer and plan it out his blades release and he turned quickly stabbing the two closest to him through the back of the necks. They had been sitting and drinking while leering at the women who were a few feet away but they were close enough to him to get an attack off.

He looked at the stunned faces of the rest of the bandits and smirked he could see the small beacon of hope shining in the captured women's eyes and he moved. He didn't hesitate, he fell into a familiar pattern of movement he had become so adept at and he found himself cutting through the group like a hot knife through butter. A severed arm here, disembowelment there, hell he even used his left hand to grab a man by his head and spin his body snapping his neck. Of course, the kicker was the leader, he allowed his blades to collapse and his arm to shift back into normal shape. The man was down, he could have been merciful and ended it in meer seconds, but he didn't feel very merciful, he didn't feel like cutting him a break. An interesting fact about his prosthetic hands was that they had specially made touch sensors in the fingertips, but unlike a regular hand, those were the only location of those sensors. You could wail away at a wall and never feel the impact aside from the jostling your body would take, and that made him happy.

He knew his actions weren't right, but at that moment when the man's face was being slowly destroyed under the devastating blows of his fist, he didn't care. HE stopped after venting some anger, but the rage simmered deep underneath the calm facade he put together. He could hear the pitiful groans the man was making as he stared up at him somehow still retaining the use of one eye. He opened his hands for a minute before closing them testing out the response of his fingers and nodded to himself. He pulled the revolver he had stored away out not wanting to waste the use of Spells on such a worthless man and pulled the hammer back. The sight of the cylinder spinning and the soft click it gave off confused everyone but him, to him his reaction was simple. He smiled.

"You really should have made better choices in life, too late to regret them now though." He said before he pulled the trigger.

The load report echoed in the clearing and terrified the women for a moment before the sound of cloth moving made them look back at him. He slipped the revolver back in place and rolled his shoulders before turning to look at them. They were still clothed and seemed to be untouched, but the fourth woman, she was in almost every way the opposite. It was clear the best he could hope to do would be to free her and bring her to hopefully the next city and get some much-needed therapy done on her. It was the sound of a whimper that made him glance behind the three and his eyes softened slightly at the eight-year-olds terrified eyes. He felt a flush of shame, he didn't think about the damage he could do to the girls' mind as he ripped through the bandits and he couldn't help but feel she would be terrified of him. He wouldn't be surprised sometimes he was terrified of what he saw in the mirror too.

"Well, let's see about getting back to the caravan, and maybe getting her some help." He said softly pointing towards the now only slightly more responsive woman.

"Thank you." The first woman said making him sigh.

"Don't thank me." He said quietly as he unlocked the small cuffs from their wrists and let them free.

"Here, take the key and let her loose, I'll try and see about getting suitable clothes for her." He said pointing to the mostly naked woman.

He didn't take long to find something, all he did was pull some clothes off the bodies and subtly clean them before resizing them to fit the woman's form. He returned and let the cloth drop into the woman's' lap looking away as she glanced up at him. He couldn't really do much to avoid seeing her form but what little he could do would be to look away and step away to allow her the privacy to change in peace. He waited in silence as the group gathered themselves up after checking over each other for injury.

"We're ready to go." The second woman said softly.

"That's good it's only a few minutes walk back to the cart's, hopefully that's the only surprise we will have on this trip." He said getting a few nods.

Thankfully the trip itself went without any other issues, of course, the moment he had returned to the caravan he took the boys' body away from the scene. He could do little more than create a hole for the boy with some magic and set the body inside. He might be able to come back later and change the simple hole into a real crave but if he were to perform that kind of magic right now they would question how he went about making such a grave. That would only be if he should head back that way again, but for the moment he found himself standing out the massive gates guarding the village in front of them. He could admit the sight of them was both awe-inspiring and intimidating. The walls also had a presence about them but the obvious two guards at the gate who were both bored and a little curious caught his attention most of all.

* * *

**A/N: There is it, the finished prologue. I hope you did enjoy it as now I am going to move onto the main story. It going to be a bit slow going though as everything kind of has to be thought out.**


End file.
